What if?
by Myra the Sark
Summary: What if the troublesome cadet at the Flight Academy wasn't a Daniel...but a Danielle? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**The first of its kind! ~Myra**

* * *

Though it was nighttime, three teens on jet-bikes stood on one end of a chasm. "C'mon, Danielle. I dare you to do it!" one said.

"Yeah, c'mon already! I double-dare you!" the other urged.

The final, the only girl, brought her jet-bike up to a ramp. She stared down. Some rocks fell into the rushing river below, which had already burst its banks from all the rain the desert-like area had been having. "When are you guys gonna learn?" she called. "It's not a dare if I _want_ to do it."

She—Danielle—revved the motor and the jet-bike shot forward, sailing into open air. A euphoric feeling swept through the girl as she did a handstand—while still holding on—as an explosion sounded to her left. She skidded to a halt on the other side, and looked up. It was a Robeast—humanoid, crimson eyes, purple skin. Roaring, it smashed both its fists into one of the apartment buildings. Danielle stared. _I thought we were safe!_ Then: _Wait. If there's a Robeast…then that means…_ A shadow suddenly passed overhead, along with another roar sounding. She whipped her head up, and saw none other than the Black Lion leap over her, straight at the Robeast. She turned her head, and sure enough, saw the Red Lion, Green Lion, Blue Lion, and Yellow Lion following closely.

She grinned. The Black Lion reared up, smashing the Robeast's face with one of its clawed metal paws. Her two friends covered their heads as she sailed back over the chasm and sped toward the fight—toward the danger.

Already Danielle felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she approached the source of the battle sounds. When she caught up, she gingerly wove between Black Lion's paws, in awe of the giant robotic feline. A crowd quickly came up around her as the Lion leaped into the air, the other four following suit.

Thirty-six seconds passed, and her two friends then caught up. "You guys missed it!" she exclaimed. "The Lions just formed _Voltron_!"

A punch followed by a laser shot and then a few more punches, and then the Robeast was sent flying. Danielle clutched her pin—mainly red with a small picture of Black Lion. "Someday, that's gonna be me. I'm gonna pilot the Black Lion!"

"Huh! You _wish_!" one of her friends sneered.

And then she shushed her friends as the Red and Green Lions had roared, clashing together to draw out the Blazing Sword. It was all over for the Robeast in a second.

_Yeah…I do wish. Unfortunately, that's all it'll ever be now—just a dream. Not long after the Voltron Force totally wrecked that Robeast, they defeated Lotor _and_ his Drule army. It—was—_epic_! I even got to go to the Galaxy Alliance's victory celebration—and saw all five of the team in person: Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Allura, and Hunk. It was the greatest day of my life…until…the Lions went haywire, firing into the crowd. It was a total, messed-up disaster. No one was hurt, but I just can't believe how fast everyone just _forgot_ all the good the team did. It was like they'd been brainwashed or something. The Defender of the Universe was declared a hazardous threat and decommissioned without a single trial, or an attempt to fix it. I mean, how shady is that? My dream—gone. Just like that._

_Now, the only thing that excites me is going fast—real fast. So, I enrolled in the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy—GAFA for short. But things have turned out to be slow…really slow. I'm just hoping for some kind of excitement soon, or a little speed…_

_Of course, if all that wasn't about to change…I wouldn't be here telling you this story._

* * *

__**It'll take awhile for the next chappie to be up, 'cause I need to be watching the eppie in order to type it!**

**Also, I have an OC for hire. If you've read either _Lioncry _or _Lionheart_, you people are free to use Rachel (my made-up sister for Lance) as long as she's disclaimed. ~Myra **


	2. Author's Note

**Okay. I know I've kept everyone waiting, but for good reason. If I can't find anywhere where I can safely watch the episodes that are no longer available on the Nicktoons site, this story is as good as screwed. ****Letting people know, this'll start off very similar to how the show goes, and the changes come later. Here's a little spoiler: Pidge DOES NOT give up Green Lion in this story. I honestly hated that development. ~Myra**


	3. Adoption notice

**Hi everyone. I know i haven't touched any of my Voltron-related stories in a while...so I'm putting a few up for adoption. Such as this one. ~Myra**


End file.
